


The language of Flowers

by Floris_Oren



Series: Collar me willing [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: A new tact, Angst, Bondage in passing, Elizabeth in charge, F/M, Flower Language, Kate has a plan, Multi, Neal can con anyone and anything, Paying for one's crimes means Slavery, Slavery AU, alternate univers, more of a character study, toys in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the Slave AU where Neal serves out his prison sentence as Peter and El's slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Slavery AU fics and have read a couple of very long, good ones. That gave me some inspiration for my own. So here is the initial idea. I'm making this a series just in case there's more. 
> 
> As for the flowers - 
> 
> Chamomile - Patience  
> Carnations - Alas my poor heart (worry)  
> Edelweiss - Courage  
> Dill - power against evil  
> Hyssop - Sacrifice  
> Holly - hope  
> Ivy- Friendship  
> Jasmine - Sweet love  
> Lady's mantle - Comforting  
> Lavender - Devotion  
> Lemon Balm - Sympathy

“Oh come on, you know you want to.” Kate whispered into Neal’s ear. He went to agree. Because she was getting him hot and bothered and he didn’t actually care one iota about what she wanted him to do. Then Mozzie grunted.

“Are you crazy?” he asked, “A lost Rembrandt isn’t worth that.”

“Yes it is.” Kate disagreed, her tone still that bedroom one she knew got Neal hot and bothered. He moaned a bit, then shook his head. This was important if Mozzie thought it was stupid.

But…

He had reservations of his own.

“How do you know he’ll buy it?” Neal asked.

“Burk has been after you for three years, if he puts you in prison, then takes you as his slave he won’t think another thing about it. Mozzie can fake the e-mail, make it look legit.” Kate explained.

“And if he ever finds out? It’s my ass that’s gonna get beat, not yours.” Neal frowns up at her, seeing all the things that can go wrong which she can’t or won’t acknowledge.

“Can you even stand to be away from each for that long?” Mozz asked, “and what about the attachments?”

“What attachments?” Neal asked.

“Slaves are trained to depend on their Master’s for everything, you don’t think Burk isn’t going to train you? He’s going to put you in a muzzle and mittens so you can’t get out of any cuffs he puts on you. He’ll parade you up and down a hallway and make sure you obey his commands. You’re going to HAVE to be the epitome of a perfect slave.”

Neal thought about it for several long seconds before replying. “I can’t be perfect, he’d look through that in an instant, know that something was going down.” he sighs.

“If you want that painting his wife’s got, why can’t we just burglar the house when they’re gone?” Mozz asked.

“We do it to museums all the time anyway.” Neal pointed out.

“I thought it’d be fun if you ran a con on the man who’s hunting you down is all. You got bored on the last one and almost got us all caught.” Kate replied. Neal hissed air through his teeth. She was right. That job had gone wrong at the end because he’d wanted to steal something else last minute.

“Fine, I guess I owe to you.” Neal frowned.

Mozz rolled his eyes as Kate sashayed away to get the con rolling.

Once she’s out of the room, Mozz moves closer to Neal; “We have to have a backup plan, in case Kate get’s anymore bright ideas into her brain.”

Neal nodded, he didn’t get that feeling often, but, he had to admit that this plan of Kate’s was so much out of the blue that even he was worried what motives lay behind it that she was keeping from him.

“First, you can’t have a stash, if the Burk’s find it you’re a dead man.” Mozz said. “I’ll have a safe house set up, you can find stuff there. Also, GPS tracking collars are all the rage. I’ll get the one’s that are the hardest to get undone so you can practice. And we’ll go down from there. I’ll find master keys to all of them too. Those will be in a separate location or I’ll drop whichever one off at a convenient time and you’ll have to find your own hiding spot for it.”

Neal nodded; “okay.”

“and I’ll get you the right paints and canvas for the fake. You’ll want to replace it, won’t you?”

“Of course.” Neal nodded. There was no sense in deviating from a thing that’s worked for them for years.

“And don’t you DARE tell Kate. I’m keeping you safe while she’s putting you into this mess. We’ll go by the plant code. Okay?”

Kate didn’t know about that code, though she suspected. “Okay.”

~*~

It took weeks of slave training before Peter Burk showed up at the center to lay claim to Neal. At first he decided he wasn’t going to do it. Was going to let Neal go to another Master. However. The more he thought about it the more he wanted Neal. And finally, he showed up to get him. Neal is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that have seen better days. His hands are in mits so he can’t escape the cuffs. He isn’t gagged but he watches the floor as if it’s the most interesting thing around. Peter is surprised. He’d expect Neal to be in all the bondage possible due to his skills at getting out of said bondage.

He speaks to one of the guards, quietly, apparently Neal has been the perfect slave during the training program. He may have mouthed off once or twice but a stint in a gag trained him out of it. Peter narrowed his eyes at Neal who hadn’t moved or looked up at him when he came close enough for Neal to see his highly polished, second-hand, shoes.

After Peter signs the papers, he brings Neal - by way of leash - to the car. He puts him into the front seat, buckles him in. And as soon as he’s in the driver’s seat he turns to Neal and says gruffly; “Okay, what are you planning?”

~*~

Neal expected questions.

He expected them in the center when Peter would find out how “good” he is. How no one ever had problems with him despite being convicted of Bond forgery and known escape artist. He didn’t give anyone a reason not to “trust” him. He expected them at the house, when Peter got too suspicious of his good behavior.

“What do you mean, Master?” Neal asked, not looking at Peter. Slaves didn’t look people in the eye. Of course, Neal didn’t think of himself as conditioned. He thought of this as any other con, behaviors went with it. Good slaves didn’t look anyone above them in the eye, were always deferential to their Master’s and were kind and sweet. Not mean or nasty.

However, with Peter, there came a balance. Peter knew him inside and out. He’d suspect Neal’s good behavior was a con and call him on it. As he just did. He’d have to “drop the act” for a bit to make Peter feel secure.

“So you faked it, at the center?” Peter asked.

Neal sighs and then looks Peter in the eyes, dejectedly; “of course I conned them. It’s not a very nice place to be and if I don’t want to get beat, doing what they wanted made things easier.” he shrugged.

Peter humphed at him, the single act of looking Peter in the eye, knowing that the condition hadn’t taken place is the one thing that’d make Peter less suspecting of Neal. Neal felt that thrill go down his spine, the one that told him his mark had bought into it hook, line and sinker.

Now. He couldn’t get attached. Because when it came time to leave, he did not want to feel as if he’d left something priceless behind.

~*~

El waited beside herself for them in the living room. She was supposed to be planning a wedding but things had come to a halt and so she’d made hot chocolate and put all of the slave accessories they’d been given at their slave shower on the table. There were several nice gags and butplugs. A set of sounds and some other fun implements.

Maybe it was a bit much. But, they had to set house rules and taking care of the toys was almost number one. Said rules were written on a shiny piece of poster board. El had decorated it with some hearts and other silly symbols because she was bored. It was framed and stood on an easel they hadn’t been using. It was set in a corner where it could be seen and also the punishment each broken rule garnered was written down.

If there was one thing to be said about the slave books, the fact that all said to keep punishments a secret went against every fiber of her and Peter’s being. Maybe it was the way their parents had treated their slaves growing up. Or maybe it was the fact that opinion was changing. Whatever it was, slaves needed to know what would happen if they broke a rule.

The car pulled up and El heard the garage door open. She waited with baited breath as she heard doors opening and slamming shut. Then Peter gently escorted Neal into the house. Neal doesn’t look scared or worried. He’s looking her in the eye, then he remembers he isn’t suppose to do that and looks away, bows his head to watch the floor.

“Hon?” Peter asked as he see the tools out on the table. Neal sneaks a peak, goes a bit white.

“One of the rules is taking care of the toys, I thought he should see them before we use them on him. I didn’t want him to get hurt because we tried to use something on him he isn’t used too.” El explained.

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter nodded. Neal went where Peter directed him. Peter snapped his fingers and Neal went to his knees immediately. El glanced at Peter who was watching Neal carefully.

“I don’t think any of the training took.” Peter muttered.

“What?”

“Neal is a successful con man who can con anyone into giving him anything. I think he conned his way through the conditioning.” Peter muttered.

El glanced at Neal; “is that true, if you lie you get spanked.” her tone brooked no argument and Neal swallowed, hard.

“Yes, I did con my way through it.” he said, softly. Slaves had to keep a level tone, that way their Masters and Mistresses wouldn’t think they had an attitude.

“Believe me when I say that when we train you it will stick.” El said. Her Dad had been a slave trainer. He’d taken in plenty of problem slaves and returned them to their owner’s perfectly docile. He’d given this knowledge to El even though she didn’t go into that business. But she knew her stuff.

Neal didn’t dare glance up at her. All this time he’d thought Peter would be the one to watch out for. But maybe it was Elizabeth Bruk he really needed to be careful of. This would mean some more planning and it was too late for that.

~*~

The bucket of Chamomile that showed up at his Third safe house made Mozz frown. Their time table had been moved back by three weeks. That was their agreed upon timing when this flower showed up.

Kate took them and put them into several vases they had lying around. Several were from the Met. “He’ll be okay.” Kate says.

Mozz gets an alert on his phone. He never had the chance to investigate Kate as much as he wanted because Neal always stopped him. But Mozz still has that horrible feeling in his chest and it’s because of her.

Patience.

Patience is for pussy’s.

~*~

The carnations come for El. The card reads “Thanks for everything, marg.” Who happened to be the bride from the Wedding that El had recently put together. Neal takes the flowers to his Mistress who is with clients. He settles them gently on a side table. Neal knows it’s not from the bride, it’s from Mozz. Sympathy. Their time table had to be set back around three weeks because of El. Peter was happy to let her be the main trainer when it came to Neal. He reaped the benefits and he helped when she asked but he mostly backed off because he didn’t want to undermine El’s authority. Her Dad had the idea that there should be one handler for a slave. And that is El’s roll.

The last two and a half weeks have been stressful for him. El knew her stuff when it came to training slaves and it took everything Neal had learnt to just pacify her that the training was working. That first night home had been a disaster, something he was still working off. He had tried. He had tried so hard to show that something from the center had stuck. But El still decided to start from the beginning.

His collar did have a GPS and the only comfort he derided from that is that it’s one of the models he and Mozz worked with; he knew how to pick it without tripping the alarm. Which was hard and took him days to learn. Then Mozz made him do it until he was dreaming the process at night. Kate hadn’t thought it was important, but Mozz insisted and they practiced it whenever Kate was away.

Neal had to admit that was strange. But, Kate wanted the painting and Neal knew she’d forgive him for the museum fiasco if he got it for her. Still, that means being in a gag twenty four seven, kneeling at El’s feet and going through the hoops.

The Hoops, as he so nicely called it, is exactly what Mozz said it would be. Except El held the leash, she directed him into poses, and she stretched him with lube and fingers and arranged the butplugs. He wore one know in a locking harness. It was one of the easier one’s, but it still knocked into his prostate; and with his dick locked into a celibacy cage. There wasn’t anyway to get hard. Even when El asked Peter to fuck him. He hadn’t been allowed to cum in all this time and he really day dreamed of the day he was back with Mozz and Kate.

El snaps her fingers, bringing Neal back from his fantasies. He doesn’t look up at her, but she points to the table. He gets to his feet and starts clearing away the dishes. She didn’t admonish him for letting his mind wander and goes to walk her guests out.

Then she joins him in the kitchen. She takes a key from a chain around her neck and undoes the gag. Neal continues to wash the mugs and small dessert plates. He stretches his jaw. The gag is a penis gag of some girth. It’s to train him for taking Peter down to the hilt. Neal is only slightly offended, he can deep throat with the best of them. Mozz appreciates that skill, while Kate dislikes oral done on her and never even tried it with him.

At least El and Peter can indulge him in this kink, even secretly. He won’t actually let them know how much he loves it. That’d negate the whole plan before he could even start.

“You did a good job, today.” El says.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Neal replies. He puts plates and cups away and when he is finished he kneeled at her feet.

“Isn’t it nice of Marge to send me flowers?” El said. She must have read the card when Neal wasn’t looking. He calmed his beating heart and waited for what else she’d say. He knew more about Peter than El but he hopes that Mozz had done the research before sending the flowers.

“I don’t remember telling her those were my favorite, though.” she clucks her tongue down at him.

Neal doesn’t move or takes a deep breath. He acts as if this is some information she’s departing on him for later. Not something he knew before or that it was Mozz who sent the flowers. He’d have planted the receipt in Marge’s purse. She probably would pass it off as being too busy to remember if El called her on it, but, married people went at it like bunnies anyway so she probably forgot. Even when she has the receipt to prove it.

“Well, I don’t know why on Earth I have the feeling that she didn’t send it.” El sighs. “I mean, I don’t get lots of thank you’s from the people I plan events for.” her tone comes off as nonchalant but Neal isn’t stupid. He’s heard the undertone before, the one that says there’s a trick and not to do anything stupid. He doesn’t move, or goes to talk.

“Oh well, first time for everything, right dear? okay, time to train you some more. Follow me…” and she walks out of the kitchen. Neal crawls behind. Because she didn’t specifically said he could walk and maybe choosing to crawl will please her enough to forget about the flowers.

~*~

Neal had three minutes.

El is in the dressing room with a sales lady, they’re trying to get the perfect bra size and she’s ties Neal’s leash to a pole outside. They’re far enough away that El won’t hear or see his slight of hand.

He swiped a phone from a woman walking out with her purchases. He puts in Mozzies number and texts him : Plant something in the dead of night, no more flowers to the door. El suspicious. Don’t text back.”

then after the message is erased he deletes the data and slips the phone into a box that an employee carries past him. She got distracted and it really wasn’t too hard. No one is paying attention to him anyway.

Then El is there, she pays for the three new bras and takes him home.

~*~

El is happy with how far the training is coming so she allows Neal his own “room”. It’s across the hall from the master bedroom. The door is off the hinges but Neal really doesn’t care. He has an air mattress and a blanket.

“It’s your safe place.” El explains. “You can come here and relax. I won't barge in, unless you’ve broken a rule.”

“Yes Mistress.” Neal nods solemnly. He could be chained to the master bed if he breaks a rule. He’s slept on her side of the bed fro the last three weeks and he see’s why she made him do that. So that his own space looks as appealing as possible.

She leaves him and he can hear her and Peter talking about the training. Peter still thinks Neal is conning them, he isn’t pushing the boundaries. El say’s that it’s not uncommon for slaves like him to take to it like ducks to water. He’s taking comfort in her tactics and soon he’ll come to them willingly.

Neal wonders if he should push a bit, for Peter’s sake. Or if he should leave things well enough alone. He’ll have to rethink this whole thing, again.

~*~

In the morning a pot of Edelweiss and Dill sit in a pot near a cluttered part of El’s garden. Near the shed. The pot is broken and it looks as if the flowers just sprouted. Neal takes heed though. He bites his lip over the breakfast dishes, doing his best not to alert El to the change. She doesn’t notice it but he likes the message.

Courage against evil. Not the El is evil. But Mozz never did buy into the slavery thing. He’s an abolitionist with his own underground railroad. Even though Neal isn’t being totally abused. Mozz thinks otherwise. The message is definitely something Mozz believes in.

~*~

Hyssop and Holly show up on Mozz’s third to last safe house. He smiles. Whatever is going on, Neal has it in hand. He shakes his head and puts these out on the veranda.

~*~

El and Peter take a weekend. El’s calling this a “trust exercise.” Neal see’s it as an opportunity. He has two days to switch the paintings. Then he can give it another two weeks and leave.

He uses a burner phone he’d been able to pick up from Mozz once when he and El were at the park. And Mozz is over at midnight with the painting. They make sure it’s as perfect as it can be. There is nothing about the painting that can tip Peter or El off to the fact that it’s a fake.

Mozz takes the original. Neal makes sure the painting sits at the exact angle El had it in. It’s off by a quarter of an inch but he can’t fix it. Not even if he says he was dusting and moved it by accident.

He gets onto his chores, has the food El specifically made for him and finds a book to read. The weekend passes and on monday his owners return to a clean house and an excited slave.

~*~

El sits in the police station five weeks on from that weekend. Neal picked the lock on his collar and bolted. He left a single not; “Sorry, I can’t live without my freedom.”

The police can’t do anything. Neal’s off the radar. No one has seen or reported him.

Peter holds her at night, she cries. She desperately loved Neal and wished she had told him sooner. Maybe if she had told him he wouldn’t have left. Peter tells her that Neal wouldn’t have stayed short of being chained night and day.

El doesn’t want a slave she has to keep bound all the time. Maybe. She comes to realize, it’s better if Neal comes back to them on his own.

~*~

Kate left.

She took off with the painting and left.

Mozz holds him as he weeps. Neal doesn’t want to show Mozz how painful it is, nor does he say this must be the feeling he brought upon the Burk’s when he left. But it is, and he knows exactly how they’re feeling.

~*~

Mozz proffers the Ivy and Jasmine the next day. They’re in the Keys where Slavery is illegal and most slaves run off too. They’re both safe and Neal is taking in the sun. He smiles up at Mozz.

“Thanks.”

“No need.” Mozz smiles.

~*~

**  
The vase of lady's-mantle, lavender and lemon balm arrive on her desk mysteriously. There isn’t a card but El understands the message. She puts a framed photo of Neal on her desk and decides to wait for the day he returns to her.**


End file.
